I will love you like I've never been broken
by randomunionjack
Summary: They are young, they look great … and they hate each other. Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres are both juniors at public school in Dallas, Texas. They are different than their classmates, considering that they are world famous superstars. Pretending for the media but secretly having a miniatur war, those two will encounter something unexpected. Full summary (and better story) inside.
1. Chapter 1

They are young, they look great … and they hate each other. Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres are both in the same year of a public school in a Dallas, Texas. They are different than their classmates, considering that they are world famous superstars. Both of them are kind of alike but they still can't get along. For the media they put up a front and pretend to be friends whilst in private they have been fighting for years. Now something unforeseeable happens, turning the fight into a miniature war. Though of course in the end everything turns out different than expected… (Eventual Malex/Demena. Femflash: Don't like, don't read!) Story is better than summary!

**Chapter 1**

*Alex's PoV*

"Miss Russo" my teacher yelled at me. "You will not sleep in my class!" "I didn't sleep Miss Lane." I replied and hastily sat up a little straighter. "I was just resting my eyes." You could hear the people behind me trying to hold in their laughter. "This is a classroom and not a Spa." Miss Lane complained again. "Well I personally would prefer a Spa right now." I murmured but she still managed to hear me. "To the principal's office! You know the way." I stood up sighing and got out of class. I hardly took two steps when the door opened again. I turned around and made a face when I saw her. Mitchie. This conceited bitch. I turned around and continued towards the principal's office, hoping that she didn't get kicked out of class as well and just needed to use the bathroom or something. But of course that wasn't the case. Just my luck that Mitchie got sent to the office as well.

There were a couple of chairs in front of the office, for waiting parents I guess. I took a seat and so did my not so beloved company. "It's your fault that I got kicked out. Thanks a lot!" Mitchie hissed at me after a couple of seconds. "I didn't even so much as look at you, so it's your own fault idiot!" I retorted. "Well I could just leave your sleeping stunt uncommented and Lane threw me out for that." "If you would keep your mouth shut now and then you wouldn't have this problem." "Watch what you …" Her threat was interrupted by the opening door of the office. "Of course, our usual suspects." Mr. Martin sighed. "Hi." I grinned, lifting my hand up. "Come on in, both of you. That will save me time and nerves." He said and went back into his office. I got up and followed him. Mitchie came in right behind me shutting the door. Mr. Martin pointed at the two chairs in front of his desk and sat down behind it. He looked at me. "So Alex, care to explain why you are here?" he asked. I shrugged. "I fell asleep during history. But you can hardly blame me Miss Lane is like a sleeping pill." Mr. Martin allowed himself a small smile and turned his attention to Mitchie. "And why are you here?" "I commented on Alex's inappropriate behavior but Miss Lane didn't seem to like the content of my comment." She said. I had to refrain myself from rolling my eyes. That she always has to be so cheesy. That's just one of the things I hate about her. "Alright, one week detention." Mr. Martin said after a couple of moments. "Both of you." Both of us started groaning. "And because you like each other so much you will be lab partners in science for the reminder of the year." "For the reminder of the school year?" I asked shocked. "But the school year only started two weeks ago!" Mitchie protested. I looked at her. She looked just as shocked as I felt. "No buts, otherwise I will extend this for the reminder of your time in school!" "Yes, Mr. Martin." We replied at the same time. "Good. Now go back to class."

I got up and hurried outside. Break would start in a couple of minutes and I still had to get my bag. "Do you always have to get me in trouble?" Mitchie grumbled behind me. "No one forces you to comment on every shit, so shut up!" I replied in the most bored tone I could muster. Where did she get off talking to me? It was bad enough that we had to pretend to be friends in front of the cameras. Other than then I wanted nothing to do with her. Okay, admittedly that is quite difficult, considering we go to the same school and she is my next-door-neighbor. But normally we manage to avoid each other. Days like today were exceptions.

By now we had reached our classroom and I opened the door. Caitlyn was already waiting for me at our table. Mitchie went to her desk right at the back of the class and grabbed her bag. Just then the ball rang, signaling the end of class and everyone started to pile outside. "So what is the verdict?" Caitlyn asked on our way to the cafeteria. "Detention for one week and he made me and Mitchie assigned lab partners in science for the reminder of the school year." I replied. "Wow. That is harsh. You think you will both survive this punishment without killing each other?" "I won't promise anything." Caitlyn laughed and poked my side, causing me to squeal and jump a couple of inches. "God, stop that!" I complained. "Sorry, just couldn't let the opportunity pass." She grinned. I threw her a never-dare-to-do-that-again glare and sat at the nearest free table. "We got a lot of homework by the way." She said, pulling out a couple of sheets of paper from her bag handing them to me. I took a look at them. An essay. About a country of our choice. Due in two month. Enough time, one would think. But not if you have a career you need to manage in addition to school. "It's partner work." Caitlyn said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Can we choose our partner on our own?" "Nope, Lane said that she will decide. She will tell us at the end of the day." "I just hope she will let us two work together." "As long as I don't have to work with Kate I don't care." We grinned at each other over the table. Caitlyn and Kate have always hated each other, ever since they met in Middle School. None of them knew why, but they both hated each other's guts." Kind of like Mitchie and me. It's just that we've hated each other since I can remember. She lives next door from us with her mom. Strangely enough her dad and my dad get along fantastically. I was okay with that, I liked Demi's dad. And I was happy that my dad had someone he could talk to since their situation was very similar. They both have girls of the same age that are in the music industry. Now and then it happened that Steve (Yes, I call him by his first name, I have known him since I was a baby.) came over at the evening and the two of them watched a Basketball game together. Usually those evenings end with Mitchie coming over as well, sitting in our living room which caused me to retreat to my bedroom to continue watching the game there.

Just as I finished my sandwich the five-minutes-until-class-warning bell rang. I got up sighing and packed my bag. I have Science next. Ugh, I just hope we aren't doing any projects anytime soon so that I won't have to work with Mitchie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, I just got my first review so I decided to post the next chapter. By the way I'm not from England, or any country where they speak english so bare with me if I make mistakes. :)**

**Chapter 2**

*Mitchie's PoV* "

Yo, dude, are you even listening to me?" I yelled angrily. Nate pretended as if I didn't say anything and kept chewing his apple. "Nate, dude!" "Yes, I heard you, loud and clear. I'm not deaf you know." He sounded a bit annoyed, but I didn't care. "I don't know what your problem is. Alex is actually pretty cool, I like her." "Traitor" I warning bell rung and he swallowed his comment. Yeah, he better. "'Till later at the skate park?" he asked me and got up. "Don't know. I've got detention." "But there is still time afterwards." "I'll see what I can do." I made my way to science. Better I'm not late today or I would probably get detention for the rest of my life. So not good!

Alex sat at a table further back, playing with her hair and looking bored to death. She didn't seem all that enthusiastic; she probably wanted to work with me as much as I wanted to work with her. "I can't believe I'm doing this without any protest." I said to myself whilst I tried to get to her table. With a loud thud I threw my bag next to the table and sat down. Alex glared at me and then resumed to play with her hair. As long as she left me alone she could play with her hair as much as she wants. Hell, I wouldn't care if she just ripped it out.

"Hey Alex." A voice said from behind me. I jumped a little and turned around. Kate Sanders sat behind Alex and had her best-friend-smile plastered on her face. I liked Kate. Apart from her oversized ego she was not half bad. At least she wasn't as annoying as most girls and guys in our school. There are still little groups, mostly girls that love to chase me around the school, but those were by far not as many as there used to be. I don't get it. Most of those girls claim to be as straight as can be but when it comes to me they suddenly find their inner lesbian. At least I am honest and came out to everyone about the fact that I am gay before my career even started.

Anyway Alex turned around to face Kate looking at her questioningly. I knew that she couldn't stand Kate, but she was still always trying to be polite to her. It's a bit weird if you ask me. But no one asked me so I didn't say anything, for now. I had more important things to do than trying to figure out Alex's weird and unbearable character, like counting how many tiles there are on the ceiling.

"What's up Kate?" Alex asked the moment I actually considered counting the tiles. "I thought that maybe we could be lab partners today." I heard Kate say. "You won't believe how much I would like to take you up on that offer, but I can't" she answered and threw me a glare. I didn't even react to it. It would just end with both of us getting extra work as punishment. And different to the students none of the teachers cared if one of us was famous or not. Not that I cared all that much. I decided to go to public school to at least keep a bit of reality. Okay, so I could have gotten away from Alex but I didn't want to leave all of my friends.

Miss Sanchez entered the classroom and everyone went quiet. She had this special skill to keep a class quiet without ever having to say a word. She didn't look the part but she was one of the strictest teachers at our school. No one wanted to get in trouble with her so everyone would shut up around her. "Alright guys." she said. "Today we will dissect some frogs." This announcement was followed by a chorus of groans and disgust was evident on Alex's face. I couldn't keep a gloating smile of my face, causing Alex to kick my leg. I would have kicked back if Miss Sanchez wouldn't have chosen that moment to pass our table.

The class dragged on forever. Cutting open a frog with Alex was way more annoying than I would have thought. Every couple seconds she would squeal and cover her eyes. "Oh my god, Alex. He is dead, alright? He doesn't feel pain anymore." I was about to lose my temper. "So? That still doesn't change that he is slimy and bloody. That is disgusting!" "Where is your hardcore anti-girly-attitude today?" "It's on holiday." A comment like that from anyone else and I probably would have laughed. But with her the only thing I did was scoff.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I threw my things in my bag and stormed out of the classroom. I could not take one more second with that bitch. I reached the art room faster than usually and threw myself slightly panting into a chair. "What got you to run here like that?" someone asked from my right. I turned my head and saw a pretty red haired girl next to me. "Hi Caitlyn!" I smiled. I never understood how to people as different as Caitlyn and Alex can be best friends. I liked Caitlyn. She was one of the few that treated me normally. Usually I was either some kind of prized object or the self-centered star. Caitlyn was one of the few that treated me the same way as they did before I had a career. Caitlyn is awesome. End of story.

Art went by faster than science and my mood had lifted considerably when I made my way into break before my final class of the day started. I loved Mondays. I got to sleep in because I didn't have any lessons until third period and school finished after sixth period. Too bad it isn't like this every day of the week! Nate already went home, some kind of appointment, so I guess I'll have to eat lunch on my own. I couldn't be bothered to join anyone else, because that would result in them asking a million and one questions and I just wanted to have my peace and quiet.

I was just about to look for a free table when I heard my name being called. I looked around and saw Caitlyn waving at me and pointing at the seat beside her. Eat alone or with the best friend of your greatest enemy? I decided for the first option. "Where did you leave Alex?" I asked and sat down. "She had to go to the principal, got something to do with Friday." She replied. "A concert or something like that." As if she had heard that we were talking about her Alex stormed into the cafeteria. As soon as she saw me, she stopped dead in her tracks. Then she came towards the table considerably slower than before. I had to refrain myself from grinning, her reaction was just too funny.

"What is she doing here?" she asked and sat on the chair farthest from me. "Nate went home already and I didn't want her to sit there all on her own." Caitlyn replied. "One would think that she would have enough other friends." "I'm sitting right here, I can hear you!" I threw in acting bored. "And exactly that is my problem!" she hissed again. "Guys! Calm down!" Caitlyn interrupted before I could say anything. "Just let us eat like normal people who don't want to kill each other." "I don't want to kill her." I said. "I just want to lock her somewhere where she will never be able to get out." "If you don't …" she started but Caitlyn interrupted her. "Shut up and eat!" I was surprised when she actually listened to Caitlyn. Well how says miracles don't exist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't think I've mentioned this before, but I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3**

*Alex's PoV*

Science was cruel which was why I was happy to be able to hide away in my favorite class. I love creative writing and spent most of my scarce free time by writing random poems and dialogues, which my mind seemed to constantly come up with. That's why I took a notebook and a pen with me pretty much everywhere I went.  
When the bell rang I ran as fast as I could to the principal's office. I swear I go here way too often! But I needed to make sure that I got Friday off. I had a show that night and they set sound check for 8 a.m.

Two minutes later I left the office and made my way to the cafeteria. My good mood was killed instantly when I saw who was sitting next to Caitlyn at the table. Weren't I punished enough? I stopped dead in my tracks and glared and Caitlyn. Then I started walking again, I mean there was food waiting for me at that table.

"What is she doing here?" I heard myself asking and threw myself on the chair farthest from Mitchie. "Nate went home already and I didn't want her to sit there all on her own." Caitlyn replied. "One would think that she would have enough other friends." "I'm sitting right here, I can hear you!" she interrupted. " "And exactly that is my problem!" I hissed at her. "Guys! Calm down!" Caitlyn interrupted. "Just let us eat like normal people who don't want to kill each other." "I don't want to kill her." she said and grinned stupidly. "I just want to lock her somewhere where she will never be able to get out." "If you don't …" I started but Caitlyn interrupted me yet again. "Shut up and eat!" I threw her one last angry glare and concentrated on my food. I would not let that bitch ruin my appetite.

"You got any plans this afternoon?" I asked Caitlyn "I've finally got some free afternoons." "No, I haven't got anything planned." She replied. "Why? Got anything in mind?" "We could go to the skate park." "Yeah, we should do that. We haven't been there for ages… Hey Mitchie! You want to join us at the skate park?" Caitlyn asked suddenly. I started choking on my food. You've got to be kidding me! Why did she do that? She knew very well that this would only end one way: in one big argument. This was one of the moments that I seriously wanted to hurt Caitlyn. "Yeah, sure." Mitchie replied and I had to refrain myself from getting up, taking my chair and hitting her over the head with it. "I'm going with Nate anyways." "Great, then it will be all four of us." Caitlyn smiled. I couldn't exactly share her happy mood. Skating with Nate wasn't that bad. I liked Nate. He was always really nice and had a great character. But skating with Mitchie? No, thank you! "Hey earth to Alex! You still there?" Caitlyn said slightly teasing me. "No, I had to hide at a place where I wouldn't have to tolerate Mitchie's presence. " I replied. "And I will only come back if I can be sure that I'll never have to see her again." I saw Mitchie's face scrunch up. I guess she had the same thoughts about me as I had about her. Well that's alright with me. Caitlyn started to laugh and pack her bag. "The bell is about to ring. We should get going." She said. "We got Math now, right?" I asked unenthusiastically and got up. "Yeah, Math. I'm already looking forward to all those equations." "Come on, Math is like the easiest subject there is." Mitchie boasted and followed us. Why did I have to have most of my classes with her? So not good for my self-control! "Just because you are a super brain that is amazing at Math doesn't mean that the rest of us are able to do math at a high nerd level." Caitlyn said smiling slightly. She was flirting again. "I'm sure you just need a little tutoring." Mitchie replied. Of course she would take the opportunity. Just typical, the whole day the only thing she does is flirt with random people. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Caitlyn knew how much I hated Mitchie and I knew that she liked her and not in a friendly way. As much as I disliked this, I respected Caitlyn too much to say anything. She was my best friend after all. But that didn't mean that I would be any nicer towards Mitchie.

In the classroom I took my usual seat beside Caitlyn and prayed that the two hours of torture would pass as quick as possible. I was actually pretty good at Math, best in class right after Mitchie, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I hated Math more than any other subject, just because it was Math. Sue me if you don't like my logic.  
Mr. Green entered the classroom and slowly the conversations started to subside. "Okay guys, who can tell me what this is?" he asked the class and pointed at the stack of papers he had put on his desk. "Stuff to light the fireplace with." Chris guessed. "Material for paper planes" Candace said. "No, though I do like your guesses." Mr. Green struggled to keep a straight face and grabbed the paper stack. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is a test. I've been back for two weeks now and I want to know whether or not you finally remembered all the things that we went over before the holidays. So it's basically just a repetition." Some groaned annoyed, others protested angrily. I only sighed and went to dig for some paper and a pen in my bag. The test would probably be really easy again, at least for me. With Caitlyn it was a totally different case. One of the many ups to being famous I was that I got private tutoring sessions at home or when I was on the road, because there hardly went a week by where I didn't miss at least one school day. Because of these tutoring sessions I knew stuff that my classmates would only learn in about a year.

One hour later I was finished with my test and put my pen down with a very positive feeling. Caitlyn was still frantically scribbling on her paper, looking pretty desperate. She would probably get a D again, if not worse. After I made sure that Mr. Green was busy I scribbled a couple of answers on a piece of paper and discreetly pushed it over to Caitlyn. She smiled at me gratefully and started copying. That way she would at least get a B. I got an the unpleasant feeling on my back of eyes watching me and slowly turned around. Mitchie sat two rows behind me and stared at me before shaking her head disapprovingly. Looks like she saw my little cheat. I made a couple of hand gestures to make it clear to her that if she said anything I would make sure that she would be in a lot of pain. After I was convinced that she got my message I turned around. Just as Caitlyn was done copying our math teacher announced the end of the test and everyone put their pens aside. I leaned back and grinned at Caitlyn. "You are the best." She grinned back. "Oh I know." I replied cockily.

Miss Lane entered the classroom and everyone got quiet again. For one moment I wanted to ask Caitlyn what the hell she was doing here but then I remembered that Miss Lane needed to give us some information about the essay, which turns out includes a presentation as well. "Sorry I don't mean to disrupt your lesson for long." Miss Lane said to Mr. Green "I only wanted to announce the partners for the essays. So, Sam and Christoph, Tanya and Candace, Mitchie and Alex. The day after tomorrow I want to know what country you plan on writing about." And with that she was gone. Caitlyn started to mumble angrily but I didn't listen to her. My body turned around on its own to face Mitchie. She stared at me. I stared at her. "We've got to talk her out of that." She said. "Yes, we do." I agreed. The bell rang and the two of us ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything and I apologize for any mistakes. It's pretty late right now and I'm tired. ;)**

**Chapter 4**

*Mitchie's PoV*

It was kinda weird, me and Alex running down the hallway with the exact same goal in mind. Alone the fact that we had the same thought was creepy. But that we wanted to carry out that thought together was even creepier.

When we got to Miss Lane's office we were both out of breath. Alex lifted her hand and knocked. As soon as we heard a quiet "enter" she opened the door and we stepped into the room. "Excuse me for bothering you, but we have something we would like to discuss with you." Alex said deliberately politely. I only nodded in agreement. "Well what is it?" Miss Lane asked, leaning back into her chair. "We want to have different partners for the project." I said straight up. Alex threw me a glare but nodded her head. "And why do you want that?" "Well," Alex spoke again "We don't get along very well, as you probably know, and we both think that it wouldn't end very pretty if we had to work together." "I don't understand you two. In front of the cameras you are the best of friends but in reality you do is fight all the time. Why can't you just get along?" "We are too different to get along" I replied. "Really? Doesn't seem so from my perspective." "Still, it is that way." Alex started to look impatient and irritated causing me to take a step away from her as a precaution. I didn't want to get kicked again because I was 'in her way'. "Can we have different partners now?" "No." "No!?" we yelled simultaneously. If it wasn't for Alex and the situation we were in, I probably would have laughed. "No." Okay so I know that she was my teacher but I had the extreme urge to take a really heavy object and throw it at her head! "You've both got the same problem, not enough time. And you live right next to each other which was something I took into account as well. Looking at it logically you are a perfect team. Now all you've got to do is to have a conversation without throwing insults or threats at each other. This conversation is over. You are both dismissed." I threw her one last angry glare and left the office.

"Just great!" Alex yelled once we were outside." What now? I so don't want to do the project with you. You don't have a clue in the world!" "You think I wanted this to happen?" I asked. "You are impossible to endure and your voice is just plain horrible. Who do you think got it worse?" "Shut up stand-in pop star!" "Shut it yourself, stupid witch!" I turned around and left the building. What was I glad that school was finally over. This means I get to go home and see whatever snack my step mom made for me. And then I would get to relax at the skate park. That thought got my mood to lift a little, right up to the point where I remembered that I didn't just agree to meet up at the skate park with Nate but with Caitlyn and Alex as well. Well goodbye peaceful afternoon. I sighed and got into my car. I would deal with that problem later.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled from the hallway. I could hear voices coming from the living room. I threw my bag on the floor and followed the voices until I saw three people sitting on the couch: my dad, my stepmom Connie and Jerry, Alex's dad. "Hey guys." I said placed my butt on one of the armchairs. "Hey kiddo, how was school?" my dad asked. I quickly looked at Jerry. "Can I?" I asked. "Knock yourself out." He grinned. "Alright. So I got into an argument with Alex, but only like three or four times. And then our beloved teacher just has to pair me and Alex up as partners for some kind of project. So I guess you could say that school was shitty." Dad and Jerry laughed out loud whilst Connie looked at me with a sympathetic smile. "I'll eat something and then I'll be off." I said and got up. "Where are you going?" my dad yelled after me. "To the skate park. I'm meeting up with Nate, Caitlyn and Alex." I replied. "Alex? You think that is such a good idea?" Jerry asked slightly concerned. "Don't worry. I'll just ignore her and I hope that she will do the same. "Well that's a relief then." I decided not to comment on the sarcasm. Instead I fixed myself a sandwich, nearly inhaling it afterwards and ran upstairs to get my board. "See you later!" I yelled on my way to the door. Without waiting for an answer I went out the door and jumped onto my board.

Ten minutes later I reached my goal. Nate and Caitlyn were already there. Alex was late as always. I swear to god she makes other people wait for her on purpose. "Why don't you use your new board?" Nate complained and showed me his board. His dad works for this big skate board manufacturer and he got the four newest models for Nate. One of those he kept for himself and the other three he gave to me, Caitlyn and Alex. I didn't dislike the new board; it looked awesome drove pretty well. It was just that I liked my old one better. "I love my old board." I said and got off it. "Where is the queen bitch?" "She called and said that she would be a couple of minutes late." Caitlyn said. "She was looking for her dad. And don't call her that!" "Her dad is at my house and I'll call her whatever I want." "Mitch, shut up." Nate mumbled. "Oh, stop telling me to shut up!" I grumbled and went over to my favorite ramp.

It took quite a while for Alex to show up and I for one was grateful for that, because by then the atmosphere was great. But when I saw her my mood dropped immediately. "Sorry I'm late. I had to make a couple of phone calls." She said. I rolled my eyes. What is it always with these excuses? If I'm late because I was too lazy, I say it straight up.

The next hour went by surprisingly peaceful, without any arguments. Nate talked with Alex and I hang with Caitlyn. It was actually a pretty cool afternoon, that's until I decided to get on the same ramp Alex was skating on.

Everything happened so fast that I had no time to realize what was happening. I was about to take off and already put myself in the right position. Alex must not have seen me because she was skating super-fast to the top of the ramp, right to where I was standing. I tried to somehow turn around so that she wouldn't collide with me, but I was too slow. The last thing I saw before I everything went black, was Alex's shocked face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated for over a week. I'm in my second last week of mock exams and school is really stressing me right now. But on the bright side: only 7 more school days were our teachers will be able to give us marks. After that it's just our finals and than graduation! :) Oh by the way I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5**

*Alex's PoV*

It was like a nightmare that you dream over and over again. You know exactly what's about to happen but you can't wake up. I wanted to turn or jump of my board of something, but when I saw her it was too late. Like in slow motion I crashed into Mitchie with full force, making her fly out of the ramp. I managed to grab the railing at the last second to hold myself up and stared at the floor in shock where she was lying, unmoving and with closed eyes.

I heard someone yelling her name in panic. It took a couple of seconds until I realized that I was the one that yelled like a lunatic. Nate and Caitlyn stared at me, then at Mitchie. In a matter of seconds they rushed to her side. I slowly let go of the railing and got off the ramp. Carefully I kneeled next to her. "Mitchie, can you hear me?" She jerked and a groan escaped her lips. Opening her eyes she slowly sat up. "Thank God." I mumbled and sat down. "You're like a damn steamroller." Mitchie said and threw me a glare. "Run over everything that could possibly be in your way." "Well it doesn't look like you hurt your head." Nate grinned. "As long as she can talk big like that she is alright." "That's what you say, but I think I broke my leg." Now that she said it, I noticed how her right leg was bent at a weird angle. I got myself up and held my hand out. "Come on. Try to get up." She looked at me confused, but nevertheless she took my hand and pulled herself up. Her face twisted in agony, proving her suspicions. I helped her to get back on the ground and got my phone out. I few seconds later an ambulance was on its way. I sat back on the ground and stared at my shoes. "Why suddenly so nice?" Mitchie asked me skeptical. "I might be mean but I don't have a heart of stone." I replied. "In the end I was the one crashing into you." "With you one never knows." "You know, next time I will just leave you on the ground and go home." "Was that a threat?" "It will be a promise if you don't shut up!" "Both of you shut the hell up!" Nate yelled angrily. "What exactly is your problem?" he snapped at Mitchie, who stared at him in shock. "Can't you just ignore your oversized ego for once and just say thank you? And you!" he said to me turning around "Can't you just for once in your life stop with your stupid comebacks! We all know that you're witty as hell. There is no need to constantly prove it!" "Sorry." Mitchie and I mumbled simultaneously. "Well at least it's a beginning." Caitlyn huffed and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I really want to lock both of you into a dark, windowless room with no means of escape and leave you there forever." Nate said, alternating in angrily staring at Mitchie and me. I grinned at him innocently. "I love you too." Caitlyn burst out laughing and Nate couldn't contain his own laughter much longer. Only Mitchie sat there mumbling and occasionally twisting her face in pain.

"When do they get here? I'm dying!" she complained. "They are always this slow, even if you were the president!" Nate said and slumped down next to her. "I'm much more important than the freaking president. I supply my fans with music." Caitlyn grinned and I was just able to hide my laughter with a fake coughing attack. Mitchie looked at me slightly confused but didn't say anything. After a couple of unexciting minutes we moved down to the sidewalk, so that the paramedics can find us faster. I doubted they would find us here at the skate park because there was already a decently sized crowd forming. Luckily there were only skaters here that admired her for her skating skills and not her music. Or my music. Had there been just one fan around I would have been the end for us.

Caitlyn collected our boards and Nate and I helped Mitchie to walk to the sidewalk, well more like limp there. "I still think it's creepy that you are suddenly nice to me." Mitchie mumbled and threw me a sideways glance. "But you know that from the interviews and stuff." I replied. "Yeah, but then it's about our careers. This has got nothing to do with that." "Like I said, next time I will just leave you there." Nate rolled his eyes and Caitlyn, trailing behind us, giggled.

A couple of minutes later finally some paramedics came around and loaded Mitchie into the ambulance. "Does one of you want to ride with her?" The younger and kind of more handsome paramedic asked. I looked at my friends. "You ride with her." Nate said and Caitlyn nodded in agreement. I just shrugged and got into the ambulance. The paramedic told me to buckle up and I hardly sat down, when the ambulance was already moving. "I need to know how exactly the accident went down, so it can be recorded in the files." The guy said and got pen and paper ready. Mitchie and I both told him our version of the accident, which he carefully wrote down. After we were done he joked "You sure you didn't push her down on purpose?" I grinned. "If I had wanted to kill her, I would have made sure that there were no witnesses." Mitchie huffed and rolled her eyes. I lightly elbowed her and she put a grin on her face. You never knew if the guy maybe knew who we were. And if that was the case I didn't want the whole lie to blow. To the media we were still THE example for perfect celebrity-friendship. Better no risk anything.

"A whole week!" Mitchie yelled. You could tell that she was mad as hell. "I've got a concert on Saturday. I can't just stay here for a week!" "You know, your health should be more important right now that your fans." I said. "You've got no idea! Do you know what happened last time I cancelled one of my concerts?" "Yes I do. I was there, remember?" "Then you know what I mean. I'm not staying here. I'm going home." You mean, you will limp there." "Alex, shut up!" I just smirked but didn't say anything else. Just when she started to complain again the door flew open and Steve stormed into the room, followed my Connie and my dad. "What happened?" Connie asked sick with worry. I sighed and began to explain. After a couple of minutes I was done and looked warily into the group. I didn't know how Steve and Connie would react to what I just told them. "I think it's great that you stayed with her, even though you two don't get along." Steve finally said and Connie nodded. "Of course I stayed. The whole accident was my fault." I replied. "No it wasn't. Both of us weren't paying attention." Mitchie said to my astonishment and smiled slightly. Hm, maybe she isn't such a bitch like I always thought she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*Mitchie's PoV*

Shit! A broken leg was something I so couldn't use right now. Let alone spending a whole week in hospital. For one moment I had the nearly overpowering urge to strangle Alex. But she didn't do it on purpose, so it wouldn't have been much use. As much as we hate each other, she wouldn't do something like that. She might be a mean, self-centered and totally unpredictable, but she would never break someone's bones on purpose. Not even mine.  
She and her dad didn't stay for long, maybe half an hour. Alex said something about homework and was gone with a quick 'bye'. Jerry told me to rest, so I could recover as soon as possible, and then left the room, leaving me alone with my dad and my step-mom.  
"Did she push you?" Erin asked after a couple of seconds. Dad and I looked at her and then at each other, very much confused. "No, it was an accident." I finally said, a bit louder than I intended to. "Are you sure though? I mean, she doesn't like you very much." "Erin, you've been living next to the Russo's for years. What's the problem right now?" "It's …. Nothing. I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you. How are you supposed to go to you meetings, your interviews and who knows what else? It's not that easy with a broken leg." "I know. I already went through this when I broke my ankle, remember?" She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I remember." "See, nothing to worry about." I grinned and leaned back on my pillows.

After about two hours they left me alone. My two little siblings were in great hands with their babysitter but Erin had a tendency to make everything seem a bit worse than it actually was. But I didn't mind them leaving me. It gave me time to finally be on my own and do some thinking. Like about why Alex was behaving so differently today. I mean, it could be that I only imagined it, but a few seconds before I blacked out, I could have sworn that I heard her voice, shouting my name in panic. Of course I could be wrong. The moment was too short to be absolutely sure. And why did she ride with me to the hospital? Caitlyn and Nate saw the whole thing as well. They could have told that guy the story just as well, maybe even better.  
My leg started to hurt and I swallowed the pain killer one of the nurses gave to me in case I needed it. Pretty much immediately I felt the medicine kicking in, making my eyes droop and sending me into a sweet slumber.

"Sht! Can you talk any louder?"  
"You're the one that's shouting around here!"  
"Am not! Just shut up and let her sleep!"  
I opened my eyes, looking around for the people that this much noise. It was Caitlyn and Nate. "How am I to sleep when you two are so freaking loud?" I asked and yawned in demonstration. "Oh hey, you're up!" Caitlyn said and grinned at me. "No, Caitlyn" Nate said matter-of-factly "She is communicating with us in her sleep. Of course she is awake, idiot." "Nate, stop it!" "Guys, my head is about to explode!" I groaned and the two shut up immediately. Caitlyn looked at me with concern. "How are you feeling?" "I've got a major headache and can't move my fucking leg, but other than that I'm fantastic, thanks." I replied. "It will probably be a while before you can move your leg again." Nate grinned and leaned back in one of the chairs. "Stop fucking grinning or I will break one of your bones!" I grumbled. "To do that you would have to be able to walk first!" "… Caitlyn." Caitlyn got up, went over to Nate and soundly slapped the back of his head. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?" "I don't even need to be able to walk. I've got my ways to still be able to hurt you." I grinned in satisfaction and Nate commented this by snorting. Caitlyn worked on suppressing her laughter at our behavior.

"By the way, you two were on the news this morning." Caitlyn said, sitting back down on her chair. "Well I already expected that." I mumbled. But then it clicked. "This morning? What's the time right now?" "Half three." Nate replied. "Wow. I literally slept for nearly 18 hours. Anyway, what did the news say?" "Surprisingly the truth." "Really? That really happens?" "Yep, that's what I thought. But Alex has to suffer through quite a lot right now. All hell broke loose on Twitter; your fans are going crazy!" "But it was just an accident. I don't get those people. All the time they have to have a go at someone. It's like that's their only purpose in life." "The normal fans are alright, they defend Alex. But the hard-core fans are dominating." Sam commented. I grabbed my phone and locked onto Twitter. Hopefully it would do some good when I said something to all of this. _Guys, calm down. I'm doing good. It really wasn't Alex's fault, it was just a stupid accident. Please stop attacking her, or I will go all ninja on you! ;)_ I sent the tweet and then clicked my way through to Alex's profile. _Was just visiting Mitchie. She's asleep, but it looks like she is alright. I will go back later, gotta do homework now. _That was the last thing she posted, three hours ago. I felt kind of weird, knowing that she was here without me noticing it. Usually I've got a pretty light sleep, but I guess the pain killers knocked me out pretty good.

The door opened and Alex stuck her head into the room. When she saw that I was sitting vertically and looked very much awake, she grinned and opened the door further. "I've brought some visitors." She said and stepped into the room behind two reporters. "I hope that's alright?" I knew, that that could not have been her idea, so I smiled as well. It was probably one of Phil's ideas. He always had ideas like that. Ones that left me to dig up any of my existing acting skills.

The two reporters didn't stay for long. They asked a couple of questions, took a few photos of me and Alex, asked Nate and Caitlyn a few questions and then they were gone. As soon as the door shut behind them all of Alex's mask of kindness and composure broke apart. "Your fans are skinning me alive!" she grumbled. "I already heard about that, but it's not my fault." I replied. "I was sleeping the whole time." "Yeah, I know." Alex sighed. "But this is crazy! I was literally afraid to walk out of my house today! I've been getting death threats, Mitchie!_ Death threats_! What kind of normal fan does that?" She sounded desperate and I for one couldn't blame her. I would panic as well, if her fans send me death threats. "It will blow over in a few days, two at most, believe me." I smiled. "You know, sometimes you're actually not that big a bitch." She grinned. I grinned back. Maybe she isn't as bad as I always thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know it has been a while since I've updated this story, but I do have a valid excuse beside my lazyness. ;) I'm studying for my finaly exams (the real kind, mock exams are over and done) but I'm hoping to be updating more frequently as soon as it's middle of May, because I'll be done with school by then. But I still hope to update my story now and then until then.  
Obviously I don't own anything! Oh and leave a review, they make me happy and god knows I need something cheering me up right now! ;)**

**Chapter 7**

*Alex's PoV*

Visiting Mitchie had cost me more nerves than I would have thought and the fact that she smiled at me again at the end of it is really weird. She never smiled at me, never. Well unless there is a camera around. I sighed. What was happening with this world?

Two hours after I got home the doorbell rang. I didn't bother to get up, I knew my mum was home. "Alex, come down here!" she yelled up the stairs a couple of moments later. "Someone's here for you." I slowly rolled off my bed, where I was laying on and texting with Caitlyn, and stumbled my way down the stairs. "Who is it?" I asked slightly annoyed. My mum stepped aside wordlessly and revealed the one person I wanted to see the least at the moment. Kate stood there and grinned at me. "Hey Kate" I said without letting my annoyance shine through my voice. I didn't like her but I didn't want to start a bitch fight with her. For one, that isn't my style and two it would make my school days even harder. "What's up?"  
"I heard about what happened with Mitchie." "Um…and?" "I just wanted to tell you that I don't believe that you did it on purpose. You would never do something like that!" "Thanks Kate, but I really don't have time right now. We will see each other at school, alright?" I smiled at her so she wouldn't feel offended and it worked. She smiled back. "Okay, 'till tomorrow then." She smiled and walked off my porch towards her car.

"Who was that?" my mum asked when I walked into the living room and joined her on the couch. "Kate, she is in my year." I replied. "Is that the one you can't stand?" "Yep, that's the one." "Then why on earth are you nice to her?" "Because I don't want to have a bitch fight with her like Caitlyn does. That would cost me too many nerves." "And your constant fighting with Mitchie doesn't?" I groaned in annoyance. Why did she always start with that? It was just always that we couldn't stand each other. "That's not the same mum!" I said and got up. "Well yes, it is exactly the same." She argued. "You should at least try to act your ages and behave around one another!" "That is impossible because she is not normal." I stated. What I didn't mention was that we just had a, for our standards, very civilized conversation. "How long is that going to go on between the two of you?" my mum sighed and returned her attention to the show she was previously watching.

I went into the kitchen, suddenly having a massive craving for anything eatable. Hating how quiet it was in the room I switched the T.V. on and flipped channels until I found MTV. As luck would have it they played Mitchie's song Don't Forget. - I actually liked the song. Well to be honest, I liked all of her songs, I just didn't like _her_. I might be able to imagine that she acted differently towards others – no, okay so I knew it. Nate and Caitlyn were the leading examples, but towards me all she ever was, was usually arrogant and impossible to deal with.

And then I thought about how worried I was about her and what went through my mind when I saw her fall off the ramp. Somewhere, buried _very_ deep inside of me I might like her just a tiny little bit. Or I'm starting to believe the lies, we constantly feed to the public, myself. Probably the second one. But what about when I was at the hospital and the fleeting thought of her maybe, possibly not being as bad as I always thought? Argh, either I'm losing my mind or those lies have actually taken an effect on me. I sighed heavily and finally started on the salad I wanted to make ten minutes ago, before I went off into crazy ranting mode. After that was done, I parked myself on the kitchen counter and started eating.

Just when I had put my fork into my mouth MTV announced the newest music scene gossip. I put the sound up, more out of habit than actual interest, and listened to the moderator. And then he said something, causing me to spit my salad right back into the bowl. _  
Yes, Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres are a couple._  
What the actual fuck was he talking about?  
I mean, it's not the first time that there is this kind of rumor, especially since Mitchie and I have both come out as being gay pretty much around the same time. But no one has ever dared to dive deeper into the subject of us possibly dating, I know the stupidest thing anyone has ever heard!, let alone giving false evidence. The reporter argued with the hospital visit. What, can't a friend visit you in hospital? I swear, those reporters are a freaking bunch of idiots! I threw away the rest of my salad and stomped towards the stairs.  
"Alex?" my mum yelled from the living room. I already knew what would come next. I rolled my eyes and went to the living room, stopping in the doorway. "What is it?" I asked, emphasizing my boredom in my voice. "I thought you don't like Mitchie?" she asked, well more like stated, with a smug smile on her face. I groaned. "Do you believe those damn paparazzi more than your own daughter? Thanks a lot Mum!" "Language Alex! And there is no need for you to be snappy, I was only joking." "Well it was a terrible joke! Her fans are already on my case because of the broken leg. What do you think they will start threatening me with when they hear this rumor? They are all crazy!" "You need to calm down, honey." My mum said, looking at me worriedly. "I don't need to calm down." I replied. "You know I'm used to those kinds of attacks." I didn't even wait to hear her reply and marched up the stairs to my bedroom. Just as I reached to top of the staircase my phone went off, signaling an incoming call. Great, just what I need right now!  
I ignored the call and put my phone on silent. Whoever wants to bother me right now will just have to wait until tomorrow. Or get an account on Twitter, because I decided to tell the whole world that this ridiculous idea of me and Mitchie dating was nothing but a rumor. After I logged onto Twitter I saw that Mitchie had already posted a statement. Good that she reacted this fast. _Guys, the rumors are not true! Mitchie and I are just friends!_ I sent the tweet and seconds later I had an overflow of retweets and messages. Too tired to properly respond to any of those I closed the app and put my phone onto my nightstand.  
Somehow I had this feeling that school would be a living hell tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Two updates in two days... Yay! ;) I passed my drivers test today which put me into such a good mood that I decided on writing and posting this chapter today already instead of later this week ;)**

**As per usual I don't own anything and I would love some reviews! :)**

**Chapter 8**

*Mitchie's PoV*

I still can't believe some idiot would try to prove that Alex and I were in a relationship! I mean come on, like that is ever going to happen! Hell would probably freeze over before I could stand her for more than a few seconds. Though I have to admit, Alex was alright when she brought me to the hospital. I never would have thought that she would do that. Before that I would have sworn that she was more likely to kill me than help me. But oh well, everyone gets to act out of character once a while.  
So the rest of the week that I had to spend in hospital wasn't that boring, even though it was pretty lonely at times. Sure I had plenty of visitors, but most of them I didn't even want there. Like the obnoxious number of paparazzi, who only ever want to know one thing, especially after the whole MTV fiasco of me and Alex supposedly being a couple. I had already answered the question a couple of times but they just kept asking. On Wednesday my dad finally had enough of them and told the hospital management that no reporter was to be allowed anywhere near my room. As far as I knew a couple of reporters set up camp at the hospital entrance, waiting for someone they could bombard with questions.

And right that very Wednesday afternoon someone they could actually bombard with all kinds of idiotic questions showed up, Alex came around to visit me. "How did you sneak past the paparazzi?" I asked her, slightly in awe. "I didn't." she replied bluntly and threw her bag on the floor with a heavy thud, must be pretty heavy. "I simply ignored them." She pulled one of the chairs closer to my bed, sat on it and pulled her bag onto her lap with what looked like a considerable amount of effort. "What have you got in there?" I asked curiously. "Books." She replied and tossed a book at me that could very well be used to kill someone with one single hit. Maybe she still had plans to kill me after all. I gave her a confused look. "Uhm, thanks?" "Don't act so stupid." She snapped. "Those are history and geography books for our project." Wait what? "I still have to do that?!" A smirk made its way onto Alex's face but she was quick to school her features back to unreadably. "Of course." She replied being all business. Jesus we are not about to sign some kind of record deal or whatever! Lighten up. "If you had landed on your arm, we might not still have to do it. But right now we do, because you idiot just had to fall onto your leg instead!" "Hey!" I yelled angrily. "Who was the one to run me over so that I would learn what flying feels like?" "That wasn't me. That was my evil twin!" That reply came so out of the blue and Alex wore such a serious expression, that I actually had to laugh out loud. At first Alex looked at me curiously but then she slowly broke out into a grin. "I never would have thought that the day would come were you would actually laugh at one of my stupid comments." She said, leaning forward and grapping the enormously heavy book that she tossed at me earlier. "Neither did I" I replied at turned my attention to one of the books as well. This situation was so wrong. Instead of calling each other every name in the book and threating to beat each other up like we usually do, we were discussing our project, without any insults or threats thrown in for good measure. Alex was actually pretty awesome to get along with that afternoon. I wouldn't mind if it stayed like that in the future.

About three hours later there was a knock on the door soon followed by the entry of Caitlyn and Nate. "Hi guys!" I greeted them, happy about the diversion. Alex lifted her head, nodded at the two and then returned her attention back to the book she was skimming through. We had decided on doing Japan for our project and she seemed to be getting really into that topic. "What is going on with the two of you?" Nate asked my slightly perplexed. "Yeah, why aren't you yelling at each other? You have been alone for more than 10 seconds." Caitlyn agreed with him. "We have decided on a truce for the time that we have to work together our project." Alex replied lost in thought and I nodded. "Aha, so that is what's going on." Nate said with a weird grin plastered on his face. I didn't really know what he was trying to tell me with that grin and the only answer I got to my questioning look was him shrugging his shoulders.  
The rest of the afternoon was pretty fun and relaxed. I laughed more than I had for a while and the current truce with Alex pushed my good mood even more. A couple of years of constant fighting and arguing can really take a toll on someone and I was happy about not having to deal with that for two whole months.

It was just after nine when the three said good bye. Alex and I quickly agreed on a time to meet again tomorrow and then they were off.  
I leaned back onto my pillows and sighed. My leg wasn't hurting as bad anymore, but the day was tiring, with the whole sitting up all the time. I decided that it was time for bed, so I shook up my pillows and after being satisfied that they were as comfortable as hospital pillows could possibly be I leaned back down and pulled my blanket over me.

The next days all went by the exact same way. In the mornings my only visitor was usually Connie, because my dad had to work. Two times I even got a visit from Jerry and his wife Theresa. And in the afternoons I did research. Now and then Caitlyn and Nate showed up, but they never stayed very long, meaning most of the time it was just me and Alex.

"Is it just me or are those two spending an awful lot of time together lately?" I noticed Sunday evening. On Monday morning I would finally be released from hospital and could go home. "But they are always hanging out together." Alex replied, sounding slightly confused, packing everything back into her bag. "Yes, but not every single day." "Well actually, yes they do. Don't you ever talk to Nate when you're done with your schedule?" "No, not really… Are they seriously spending every day together?" A smirk made its way onto her face. A smirk that could not mean anything good. "You are jealous." She said in surprise, but still with that smirk on her face. I noticed how my jaw fell. "Huh?" was the only thing I could get out. " Alex started laughing. "You are actually jealous! That I ever get to experience that is just fantastic!" "I'm not jealous!" I yelled. How did she even come to that ridiculous conclusion? "And why should I? It's awesome that they get along this great." "If you say so." She was still grinning when she put her backpack's straps over one shoulder and walked over to the door. "We will see each other in school on Tuesday." "Yeah, see you then." I replied before the door closed behind her.

How on earth would she ever think that I was jealous of Nate and Caitlyn? I was only surprised, nothing else! I sighed and made my way off my bed, though not without a great deal of effort. I was seriously never going to break my leg ever again! It was time to start packing my bag, my dad would be here at nine tomorrow morning to pick me up. I was looking forward to going back home, sleep in my room and see my little siblings. But most of all I was looking forward to school. I know, weird right? It would be difficult with the cast and everything, but I was pretty sure I was going to make it. After all, I was Mitchie freaking Torres!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well here you go, the next chapter. I loved the reviews, so keep 'em up! ;)  
As per usual I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9**

_*Alex's PoV*_

"When will she finally get here?" Britney squealed for like the millions time. I rolled my eyes and shared an annoyed look with Caitlyn. "She will be here eventually." I replied and turned my attention back to the school gates. Because of me and Mitchie the board decided to put a fence around the whole school to keep out the masses of paparazzi and hysterically screaming fans so that they won't keep interrupting lessons. Only students and teachers were allowed through those gates.  
"But first period is about to start."  
"Then go to class if you enjoy R.S. so damn much!" Caitlyn snapped.  
"No need to start yelling at me." Britney pouted, but she was too annoying to pull it off as looking cute.  
"Then shut up, you are pissing me off!"  
I suppressed a chuckle. Good old Caitlyn, you gotta love that girl. She always said whatever came to her mind without thinking about for one second. Thinking about it, that might be the reasons why no one asks her opinion regarding outfits and what not.  
"But I missed her so bad." Britney kept complaining, which caused me to be unable to contain a groan.  
"Yeah, well she sure didn't." Caitlyn snapped again.  
"Just because you can't accept that …"  
"Guys!" I yelled, effectively interrupting them. "Shut up! Both of you! Damn Britney, get over her. You two will never get back together! And Caitlyn could you at least try not to be so overly aggressive?"  
The two first glared at each other, then at me before pointedly staring off into totally opposite directions. I huffed and returned to watching the school gates.

The bell rang and Mitchie still hadn't shown up. Britney was on the verge on starting to whine again when Mr. Martin came strolling towards us. I looked around and saw that no one was on the school yard except us three. All the other students had gone off to their respective classes. Oh Boy! "I got a feeling we're in trouble." Caitlyn murmured next to me. I nodded and glanced over at Britney who was very quiet and looked considerably paler. Somehow she looked a lot more scared than one would expect of someone who was about to land in detention.  
"Ladies, why aren't you three in class?" Mr. Martin asked and stopped right in front of us.  
"We wanted to wait for Mitchie to arrive, if you don't mind, Sir." I replied politely.  
"We didn't want to leave her on her first day back to hobble to classes on her own." Caitlyn added with a small grin.  
"If it had been anyone else, I would have handed out detention." Mr. Martin sighed. "But seeing that Alex Russo is waiting for Mitchie Torres, out of all people, to make sure that she gets through school alright, I guess I'll make an exception."  
"We've decided to call it a truce whilst we are working on our geography project." I replied with a smirk.  
"Well maybe my day will be a bit quieter from now on, though I doubt that."  
"Me too" Caitlyn quipped in.  
"And even though I pray for the truce to stay intact, I doubt it will … Oh and Britney, we need to have a small chat."  
Britney, who had started to relax a bit, turned ghostly white once again and stared at Mr. Martin in shock, before following him.

After Mr. Martin deemed the spot on the school yard to be far away from Caitlyn and me to be out of ear shot he stopped walking and turned around to Britney. He said a couple of words causing Britney to first nod and then shake her head.  
"Can you hear what they are saying?" Caitlyn asked.  
I shook my head. After shushing my best friend I strained my ears a bit more. I managed to catch quiet mumbling, but couldn't understand the context of the conversation. Carefully, as to not attract attention, I shuffled a few feet towards the pair and could finally hear what was being said.  
"It was only a joke, Mr. Martin!" Britney was pleading at the moment.  
"What was a joke?" Caitlyn asked me quietly.  
"Shhh!" I said and once again focused on the conversation, which, technically, wasn't any of my business.  
"Well, quite honestly I was not under the impression of it being a joke, Britney." I heard Mr. Martin stating. "This is something that needs to be taken very seriously. As you are well aware of, we have a zero tolerance for bullying. If anyone makes such terrible threats, I have no choice but to suspend said person. Those are the rules at this school."  
"But I never intended to hurt Alex! I was only mad because of Mitchie. It's not fair. She brakes Mitchie's leg and I is still everyone's darling!"  
"That might be, but it still doesn't change the fact that you made those threats to begin with. The person who informed me of all of this appeared very concerned."  
"Who was that person?"  
"That doesn't concern you. Go back to Caitlyn and Alex and after you've welcomed Mitchie I'll see you in my office." He turned around and disappeared into the school. Britney stared after him for a couple of seconds and then came back over to us.

"Just wait for it, that twat is dead meat!" Caitlyn hissed, making a move to take her jacket off, probably so that she can have a better swinging range when she gets her hands on Britney. I grabbed her arm to stop Caitlyn from carrying out her threat. "Don't!" I said quietly. "You'll just be suspended. Let me handle this."  
"All you're gonna do is yap around for ages. Just let me beat her brains out, I've been wanting to do that for ages!"  
I chuckled "Hey, what happened? Usually you are the girl and I'm the fist-swinging tomboy. Just let me handle this one Caitlyn."  
Britney had reached us by now. I smiled at her. "What did he want?" I asked her innocently.  
"Oh nothing much." She replied. "Grades and stuff."  
Caitlyn growled, shooting death glares at Britney, but didn't say anything. Britney shot her a confused glance and turned back to me.  
"You sure that it was only about your marks?" I asked her with one eyebrow raised. It was my secret weapon and in that moment I was once again thankful for the countless acting lessons I had to take for my music videos and my strict teachers for perfecting this look, which managed to install fear into a lot of people. ;)  
"Yes, yes I'm sure." She replied, though a great deal more nervous.  
I turned around to Caitlyn. "That's strange, I distinctly remember him saying something about a threat. Didn't you as well Caitlyn?"  
"Yes, I do believe I heard him saying something like that." Caitlyn agreed with me.  
Britney shot us confused looks but slowly it looked like she caught up with us. She opened her mouth and closed it again when nothing seemed to be coming out. Repeating that a couple of times and she started to look like a fish on land gasping for, well water I guess.  
"You backstabbing bitch!" Caitlyn growled. "Playing the role of the nice little friend just to make threats behind our backs."  
"That's not how it was!" she tried to defend herself. I felt almost bad for her when I saw the tears pooling in her eyes – almost.  
"Brit, I thought we could have been friends." I said slowly. "I really liked you, well until now. If I hadn't heard that conversation just now, I would probably still like you. It's honestly quite difficult to get me to be really pissed off, but you seem to be able to do that without any problem. I _despise_ people who call themselves my friends and then talk bad about me behind my back. If you've got half a brain in that head of yours, you will leave me alone from now on."  
She gasped but one death glare from Caitlyn and she turned on her heals, storming back into school.

Just when the door closed behind her, Mitchie popped her head through the open school gates. She looked around and then yelled: "Is she gone?"  
I started laughing.  
"Yep, gone." Caitlyn stated totally serious which just cracked me up even more.  
Mitchie came over limping, but grinning. I knew that it was wrong to laugh about stuff like that, but with her height, she looked slightly ridiculous with her crutches.  
"I've got no idea how you put up with her." Caitlyn said, shaking her head.  
"Me neither." Mitchie agreed. "She is actually pretty creepy."  
I managed to somehow contain my laughter. "Alright, let's get to class before Mr. Martin comes back out here and we get into actual trouble this time." I started towards the school entrance, followed by Caitlyn and my somehow new friend Mitchie.


End file.
